


The Chosen

by Taika



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, darkMitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Inspired by blue_butterfly 's Blood Slave (Like a moth to your flame) fic* Set in an alternative universe where Mitchell has never met George and Annie and vampires have blood slaves Mitchell chooses Amber Reigns to be his new slave in order to save her from being treated badly as he is deeply attracted to her. Will he break the vampire's rule of never turning their slaves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen

“Do any of these take your fancy Mitchell?” the man with reddish blonde hair asks.  
He doesn’t show any interest in the group of people huddled in the cell. They’ve been huddled in the dark ever since they were brought there. None of them know what purpose they are there for and they are scared, cold and hungry. Another man emerges from behind the man with reddish blonde hair and he is younger and dressed all in black. Black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves and a black leather jacket clothe his lean frame. He is younger than the first man and dark curly shoulder length hair frames a face with a brooding expression on it. Amber can’t help but stare at him as he is very good looking.  
Mitchell looks over the people huddled in the cell showing no interest in any of them until his eyes come to rest on her. Her beauty is breath taking and he knows at once that she is the one.  
“Her. I choose her,” Mitchell says.  
He speaks with an accent and she tries to think what kind of accent it is. His eyes are still upon her and she sees a confused look cross the face of the other man.  
“Her? Are you mad?” the older man said.  
“I am perfectly sane as you well know Herrick,” Mitchell said.  
“But you’ve always had a male slave before,” Herrick said.  
“I do not have to explain myself to you Herrick,” Mitchell said.  
“Whatever. Take her,” he gestures to Amber, the woman Mitchell has chosen, “to her new quarters and get rid of the rest,” Herrick ends.

Clearly he is talking to someone outside of the cell. Herrick and Mitchell turn and leave and immediately after they are gone two women let Amber out of the cage.  
“You’re a lucky one. Mitchell has his eye on you,” one of them said.  
Amber has no idea what she has been chosen for. She doesn’t even know how she came to be where she is. Her last memory before waking up in the cell was enjoying some drinks in a pub. She is now regretting going out on her own. Obviously her drink was spiked and she must have passed out and while unconscious been brought to the place she is now in. She had been there ever since huddling with the others in that cell. Her thoughts return to the present as she and her two escorts enter what is clearly a bathroom.  
“You need to wash. Clothing will be provided,” one of the two women said.  
Amber slowly undresses grateful that they are being kind to her. The water in the bath is hot and she sinks into it gratefully. One of the women takes her clothing away and once Amber has washed and come out of the bath and the women give her some oils and fragrances to rub on her body. Amber realises she’s being prepared for the man who had chosen her and starts to feel scared. She is given a sheet to wrap around her and the two women take Amber to another room this time a bedroom. It has a very gothic feel to it and in the middle of the room is a four poster bed. Amber is chained to the bed by one ankle and then the women leave.

She looks around the room and sees that there is a book case along one wall. Candle holders adorn the walls and the curtains are black velvet. There are no mirrors in the room and next to the bookcase is a door. Looking at that door Amber wonders what could be behind it. Then she realises it’s probably a bathroom. Getting off the bed she discovers that the chain is long enough to reach the door so opening it she looks inside. It is an ensuite and like the bedroom there are no mirrors. Amber can’t figure out why there are no mirrors in either the bedroom or the ensuite. Surely Mitchell for it is obvious the room belongs to him would need a mirror for shaving and doing his hair? Returning to the bed Amber begins wondering what her family are doing and if anyone will be aware that she is missing. Did anyone see her being taken from the pub? Was anything seen on a security camera? Surely her family will begin to get worried when they don’t hear from her as it is out of character for her to not be in touch. They must know that something is wrong. She curls up on the bed making sure the sheet is still securely wrapped around her after tugging at the chain. It is strong and Amber eventually gives up trying to break it or undo it.  
Amber still has no idea what Mitchell wants from her or who he is but she has a horrid feeling she’s about to find out. And then the main door opens and he is there, coming into the room. He shuts the door behind him and comes toward the bed. To Amber’s surprise his expression is kind and she immediately feels at ease.  
“I am sorry for what you’ve been through. I trust you have been treated kindly before being brought here,” Mitchell said.  
“Who are you? What are you?” Amber said.  
“I am John Mitchell. I am a vampire,” Mitchell said.  
Amber stares at him unable to comprehend what he had just said.  
“I know it is hard for you to process right now so I think it would be easier if I show you,” he said.  
Mitchell blinks and when he opens his eyes again they are jet black. Amber scrambles away from him in fear as far as her chain will let her. Mitchell opens his mouth and Amber watches in horror as sharp glistening fangs appear. Now she understands why there are no mirrors in his room or ensuite. What use would a vampire have for mirrors when they do not have a reflection?  
“I am not going to hurt you,” Mitchell said.  
“What do you want with me?” Amber asks, fearful of his response.

“Herrick thinks I have taken you as my blood slave. A human toy so to speak used for pleasure and to feed from,” Mitchell said.  
“No… I won’t, I can’t,” Amber said.  
“I don’t expect you to. I chose you because… because you are very beautiful and I don’t want you to be used in that manner. Although I wouldn’t mind drinking your blood when I need to,” Mitchell said, his fangs disappearing and his eyes going back to normal.  
“I won’t have sex with you. I’m saving myself until I’m married,” Amber said.  
“Nor do I expect you to. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Mitchell said.  
“Won’t the others think something is wrong?” Amber asked.  
“The others don’t know what goes on in here. I don’t’ know what goes on between them and their slaves,” Mitchell said.  
“Have you… had other slaves?” Amber asked.  
“Yes male slaves and I… I took pleasure from them. But not from you… unless you consented to it,” Mitchell said.  
“My family will get worried when they don’t hear from me,” Amber said.  
“We have a system which lets them think you’re still alive and being well cared for,” Mitchell said, “Which in your case is true,” he added.  
“So what now,” Amber asked.  
“I’d like to get to know you. And you can get to know me,” Mitchell said.  
He patted the bed next to him indicating he wanted her to sit beside him. Amber shook her head too scared of his sharp fangs to want to go near him.

Mitchell scowled and grabbing the chain pulled her over to him.  
“You are mine,” he said.  
Amber nodded but still kept a distance between them still too scared to trust him.  
“Tell me about your family,” he invited.  
“I have a sister, Nicole. She and my parents will be very worried about me,” Amber said.  
“As I said before they will have been told that you are ok and not to worry about you,” Mitchell said.  
Amber looked at him hoping he was speaking the truth.  
“What about you. Do you have a family?” Amber asked.  
“Not anymore. They died years and years ago. I am actually 117 years old. As far as humans are concerned John Mitchell died during World War 1. I encountered Herrick during that time and let him turn me to save my men.  
“That was very honourable of you to save your men,” Amber said.  
“You wouldn’t think me very honourable if you knew the things I’ve done since then,” Mitchell said.  
“You’re doing a very honourable thing saving me from being treated as a human toy and being used for pleasure. I can’t imagine anything worse happening to me,” Amber said, “But why are you treating me so differently? I must be just another human to you,” Amber said.  
Mitchell smiled at Amber  
“You’re beautiful and I am looking forward to spending time with you and getting to know you,” Mitchell said. He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers then smiled at her.  
“Are you hungry?” He asked.  
“Yes and thirsty,” Amber said.  
So Mitchell went and got her some food and drink. Amber ate and drank hungrily when he returned. He didn’t blink an eye when Amber quietly said grace although he cringed when she mentioned Jesus.  
“You will be able to move around our home in my company,” Mitchell said.  
“Will I always be chained to the bed when I’m in here?” Amber asked.  
“For now yes. Firstly for your own safety and secondly to make it appear that you are my slave should Herrick or any of the other vampires come in here,” Mitchell said.

After Amber had eaten she looked at Mitchell.  
“I need sleep and something to wear. But there is only one bed in here,” Amber said.  
“I can’t have another bed bought in here. Slaves are expected to share a bed with their master. After all they are normally used for pleasure and that usually happens between the sheets as it were,” Mitchell said.  
So Amber would have to put up with sharing Mitchell’s bed with him.  
“Am I allowed some clothes?” Amber asked.  
“Slaves normally go naked in their master’s bedroom. They are there for pleasure after all, “Mitchell said.  
Amber’s heart stopped for a moment. Surely Mitchell wasn’t going to expect her to remain naked while in their room. She couldn’t bear it and curled up in a ball tears running down her cheeks.  
“Don’t cry. I will get you some clothes. I have no intention of expecting you to be naked while in here,” Mitchell said.  
And then he was gone. Amber tried to process everything he told her. The way he was treating her was contrary to everything he had told her. Why was he treating her so differently to how he’d treated his former slaves? And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He liked her and he had shown her that when he’d brushed her cheek with his fingers. The thought made her recoil in disgust. She could never… never feel the same way about a vampire. Mitchell was a killer she knew that full well from what she knew about vampires.

Mitchell returned and placed a pile of clothes on the bed beside her. He went into the ensuite and while he was gone Amber took the opportunity to quickly get dressed. The clothes were a black dress and some underwear. The dress barely covered her but it did however give her decency.  
She tried to put some distance between herself and Mitchell after he got into bed but Mitchell drew her against him and gently wrapped his arms around her. He was cold as all vampires were and Amber instinctively recoiled remembering his sharp fangs.  
“Ssh it’s ok I am not going to do anything,” Mitchell said feeling her trembling.  
“Do you want to know my name Mitchell? I know yours,” Amber said.  
“Yes. What is your name?” Mitchell asked.  
“I am Amber. Amber Reigns,” Amber said.  
Sleep well Amber Reigns,” Mitchell said.  
Amber closed her eyes and soon was asleep. Mitchell smiled down at her, already feeling a connection with her. The feeling of her body nestled into his made his body grow hot and he knew he wanted her. Normally when he had a slave he would take his pleasure from him regardless if he wanted it or not. But Amber was different. He didn’t want to hurt her. With a start he realised he cared about her in a way he’d never cared about someone before. His previous slaves had been purely play things with no meaning for him whatsoever. Their pitiful cries when he’d had his way with them did nothing to him and he just ignored them.

The next morning when Amber awoke Mitchell was already awake.  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked.  
Surprisingly Amber had slept very well so she indicated that she had.  
“I am really enjoying your company,” Mitchell said.  
He drew her close and cuddled into her, running his fingers through her hair.  
“Tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do?” Mitchell asked.  
“I was working as a hairdresser and I was a regular church goer. I also did something called Irish Dancing and played squash,” Amber said.  
“Irish dancing? I used to do that before I became a vampire as I am Irish. Are you any good at it,” Mitchell asked.  
So that explained his accent. She had come to like his brogue a lot.  
“I’m ok at it. Don’t think I’ll be doing it again anytime soon,” Amber said.  
“It is so good to have company again,” Mitchell said nuzzling into her.  
“Please don’t. I could never feel the same way about you that you clearly feel about me” Amber said.  
“You will in time,” Mitchell said.  
“Isn’t it against your rules to be in a relationship with a slave?” Amber asked.  
“Yes it is. If a vampire has a relationship with a slave and it’s found out the slave will be killed and the vampire punished,” Mitchell said.

Amber had worked out for herself that a vampire and a slave were not meant to fall in love and have a relationship. Clearly Mitchell fancied her and that’s why he’d picked her to be his slave.  
“Clearly you think I’m going to fall in love with you,” Amber said.  
“I don’t think you are going to fall in love with me I know you’re going to fall in love with me. I can see how you look at me. You like what you see. I am very nice to look at am I not?” Mitchell said.  
Reluctantly Amber admitted that she felt he was very good looking.  
“Once you get to know me you’ll find that you want to be with me,” Mitchell said.  
With that said he got up and used the bathroom then got dressed and was gone leaving Amber alone. Food and drink were bought to her three times a day and she ate and drank. Other than that she received no visitors except for Mitchell when he returned that evening. The routine was the same for the next three days. Until finally on Amber’s third night in Mitchell’s bedroom Mitchell came in the hunger in his eyes very evident. Amber recoiled afraid of what she knew was going to happen.  
“I’m hungry Amber,” Mitchell said.  
He joined her on the bed and slid an arm around her.  
“I will be as gentle as I can but this may hurt a bit,” Mitchell said.  
His eyes turned black and he tipped her head back exposing her throat and moments later she felt his fangs scrape against her skin and then his fangs were piercing her skin the pain sharp and burning. 

Amber felt herself slowly grow weaker as Mitchell drank her blood until she hovered on the brink of unconsciousness. Then Mitchell’s fangs were retracting and suddenly were no longer in her neck.  
“Thank you,” Mitchell said his mouth still near her neck.  
She dimly felt his lips on her neck kissing her where he’d just fed and then he was gently lying her down as darkness claimed her. Two days later she woke still in Mitchell’s bed. There was food nearby so she ate and drank feeling strength coming back to her. Putting a hand to her neck she could feel the holes that had been left by Mitchell’s fangs. As he’d promised Mitchell had been as gentle as possible. After using the bathroom Amber took one of the books out of the bookshelf and began reading. She was still reading when Mitchell returned that night.  
“Hey you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Mitchell asked.  
“I am feeling quite good thank you,” Amber said.  
“I am hoping you’ll be kind enough to give me a massage Mitchell said.  
He smiled at her and Amber nodded. Mitchell shed his jacket, jeans and t-shirt but left his tight black boxer shorts on. Amber stared at what had until then been hidden inside his jeans. His boxers left very little to the imagination. Lying face down on the bed Mitchell nodded to Amber to start. She began working the knots out of Mitchell’s muscles working up and down his back. He made noises of pleasure as she worked. Once Amber was done he rolled over and smiled at Amber then drew her close and cuddled into her. She still tensed up at his touch but was slowly becoming more used to him. And the more they talked and got to know each other the more she found herself liking him.

“I would like to show you around this place,” Mitchell told her.  
“Am I allowed out of this room?” Amber asked.  
“Of course but only as long as I am with you since you are my slave. I have something for you. Something that will make it clear to all that you are mine,” Mitchell said.  
He got up and going to where he kept his clothes he produced a black collar. It had a symbol on the front which Amber immediately recognised from one of the rings he was wearing. This collar shows you are a slave and this symbol shows that I am your master,” Mitchell said.  
He went on to explain that if vampires saw bite marks on her they would want to feed from her as they found bite marks very erotic.  
“This collar shows them that you’re mine and that if they should feed from you that I would be very very angry,” Mitchell said.  
So the next morning after they had breakfasted and gotten dressed Mitchell placed the collar around Amber’s throat. It was surprisingly comfortable. Then Mitchell unchained Amber from the bed and the two made their way out of the room. Amber found that the house that was now her home was huge with many rooms. As they walked Mitchell shared more with her about the vampires. Amber learnt that Herrick was the head of the coven and that Mitchell was second in command. When they encountered vampires they cowered away from Mitchell, clearly scared of him.  
“They are afraid of me. I uh have a reputation,” Mitchell said.  
Amber discovered there was a big room full of books that the vampires called the library, a room where sick slaves went when they needed medical care, a big hall where the vampires met, a room that was called the shop where the vampires could get things they required and a room with a large pool in it that had steam coming from it which Mitchell referred to as the bath house. And there were many rooms which were bedrooms such as the one she and Mitchell shared. 

Days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months as Amber lost track of how long she had been in the vampires’ house. Every few days Mitchell would feed from Amber leaving her weak and exhausted. Mitchell is the only company she has and she has grown used to him, the feeling of his cool body cuddled into hers at night, his presence in the room with her. After the first few months Amber found she was no longer afraid of Mitchell and actually enjoyed his company. She found that she could talk to him easily. One night Mitchell came in and the hunger was in his eyes.  
“May I drink your blood?” he asked, as had become his custom.  
When Amber nodded Mitchell opened his mouth and his fangs descended. Amber felt the usual pain as he bit her neck and then the draining of her blood began. When he was done Mitchell withdrew his fangs.  
“Thank you my love,” Mitchell said.  
He placed a gentle kiss on her neck where he’d bitten her and lowered her to the bed so she could rest. Amber found herself smiling then immediately tried to stop smiling telling herself that she could not allow herself to feel the way she was feeling.  
“You love me Amber I can tell you do. Why do you still deny it?” Mitchell asked.  
“I cannot love you. You are a monster,” Amber said.  
Mitchell brushed Amber’s hair out of her face and leant down.  
“I know I have done bad things in the past but I am no monster. I have treated you kindly and I know you enjoy spending time with me. I can see the conflict in you it’s evident in your face. Let go of your fear. Embrace your feelings for me. You won’t be punished I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Mitchell said.

His lips were inches from hers after he had said that. Part of Amber wanted to push him away but part of her wanted him to kiss her. Mitchell closed the gap between their lips and for the first time their lips met and they kissed. Their kiss was tentative at first but quickly deepened as Amber finally relaxed and allowed herself to admit that she was in love with him. Amber felt fireworks going up and down her spine. Mitchell’s kiss was incredible and she wanted more, so much more. When they came up for air Mitchell smiled.  
“I love you Amber and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,” Mitchell said.  
“And I love you. You’re right I was fighting my feelings for you. I’ve been in love with you for months,” Amber said.  
His lips were inches from hers and they kissed again and again. Their bodies grew hot with desire but somehow Mitchell controlled himself. He wouldn’t, mustn’t give in to his desires. If he did he would hurt her and would never be able to forgive himself.  
“I would really like to make love to you Amber,” Mitchell said.  
“We can’t. We aren’t married,” Amber said.  
She placed another kiss on his lips and traced a finger down his jawline.  
“I know. You need to rest now and recover from my feeding from you,” Mitchell said.  
Sleep claimed Amber before she could reply.

Amber now looked forward to her times with Mitchell as they now included kissing and cuddling. She no longer cared if anyone was looking for her or was worried about her as Mitchell was the one she wanted to be with. She had become used to her life there in the vampire house. Mitchell had even bought her a small mirror that she could use when doing her hair and cleaning her teeth. He had bought her lots of other gifts as well.  
“I need you to get me some things as well as get me some books from the library,” Mitchell said.  
“I’m allowed to move about the house without you?” Amber asked.  
“Yes. I trust you my love,” Mitchell said.  
He ran a trail of kisses down her jaw eventually finding her mouth. One kiss led to another and another.  
“No one will touch you as you’ll have your collar on,” Mitchell said.  
Between kisses Mitchell wrote a list of what they needed and then he unchained Amber from the bed and put her collar on her.  
“Be as quick as you can I’ll be waiting my love,” Mitchell said.  
Amber slipped out of their room and began her journey through the house her first destination the shop. She had to go past numerous bedrooms to get there and suddenly a door opened and Seth was there. She had met him from time to time when she had moved around the house with Mitchell and his eyes had always lingered on her. He immediately noticed she was alone and smirked. Amber didn’t like his smirk and took a step backwards afraid.

Seth shot out a hand and grabbed her arm yanking her into his room.  
“I’m so hungry and you’ll do nicely slave,” he said.  
“Let me go. If Mitchell finds out he will be majorly displeased,” Amber said.  
She knew Mitchell did not care for Seth and viewed him with contempt.  
“Not until I’ve fed,” Seth said.  
He pushed Amber down on his bed and the next thing she knew he had chained her by her ankle to the bed.  
“No… please let me go,” Amber cried out.  
Amber recoiled from his touch and he bared his fangs at her and yanked the collar off her then sank his fangs into her throat. Unlike Mitchell he was wild and rough tearing at her throat, blood splattering everywhere.

Back in his bedroom Mitchell is beginning to wonder what is keeping Amber. He hadn’t expected her to be gone long. If she has run away it would break his heart to have to kill her. No she wouldn’t have run away she loves him. Something is very wrong and he must find out what has happened to Amber. Leaving his room he begins to search for her. As he searches he begins to hear screams. And the voice is very familiar. He traces the screams to a bedroom, Seth’s bedroom. Bursting in Mitchell surveys the scene in front of him and his face contorts with rage. There is Amber chained to Seth’s bed covered in blood Seth is also covered in blood as he’s feeding from her. With two steps Mitchell has reached the bed  
“You do NOT feed from my slave. EVER,” Mitchell snarls.  
“I was hungry and her blood tastes so nice,” Seth said.  
“I don’t give too hoots about your excuses,” Mitchell growls  
“You’re in love with her. Aren’t you Mitchell? Why else would it bother you that I’ve fed from her? It’s not uncommon to share slaves and I know you’ve never cared about slaves being shared before,” Seth said.  
Mitchel grabbed Seth by his collar and slammed him up against the wall.  
“My feelings about my slave are NONE of your business,” Mitchell said, his face inches from Seth’s.  
“I’m going to tell Herrick you are in love with your slave,” Seth said.  
“Now you listen to me you little bastard. If I find out you’ve told Herrick ANYTHING you will come to regret it. Do I make myself clear,” Mitchell snarled, showing his fangs  
Seth recoiled in fear as Mitchell meant business and nodded. Mitchell released his grip on him and Seth scrambled away from him.

Mitchell then turns his attention to Amber. She is unconscious and Mitchell quickly unchains her from the bed and taking her in his arms carries her from the room and takes her to the medical room. There he is told Amber will be cared for and he will be informed when she is able to return to his room. Mitchell places Amber down on one of the beds in the medical room then goes back to his room still feeling furious. Seth has gone too far this time. Later that day he has a meeting with Herrick and when it is concluded tells him what happened. Herrick promises to punish Seth for what he has done. Mitchell visits Amber who is still unconscious and is told that she was near death when he had intervened. She would recover but it would take a while. Mitchell knows that if he hadn’t intervened Seth may very well have drunk Amber dry killing her. The thought of Amber dying and no longer being with him was one he couldn’t even bear to contemplate. There was only one way he could ensure that she would be with him for eternity and it was something he hadn’t considered until then as it was forbidden just as falling in love with a slave was. Never in the history of vampires having slaves had a slave been turned or recruited as vampires called it. Slaves were not considered fit to be vampires so when their usefulness reached its end they were disposed of. But Mitchell could not, would not consider disposing of Amber. He loved her too much to lose her. All it would take to recruit her would be for her to drink some of his blood. 

3 days later Amber regains consciousness to find Mitchell sitting by the bed she is in.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“Very weak but I am ok. What am I doing here?” Amber asked.  
“I found you in Seth’s room and put a stop to him feeding you. I am sorry that happened to you. I should have come with you,” Mitchell said.  
“What did you do to Seth?” Amber asked.  
“I scared the heck out of him. He’s figured out that I am I love with you. I threatened to make him regret it if he opened his big yap to Herrick. I have reported him to Herrick for feeding from you and Herrick is going to punish him,” Mitchell said.  
“I was scared so scared that he’d kill me. I thought… thought he might want pleasure from me too as I’ve seen how he looks at me,” Amber said.  
“I’ve seen it too the dirty little bastard,” Mitchell said.  
He looked at Amber and smiled.  
“You’re well enough now I think that you can come back to our room and continue your recovery there,” Mitchell said.  
“Do you need to feed? I’m not sure I could withstand that at the moment,” Amber said.  
“I will wait,” Mitchell said.  
He waited while she got up and got dressed and then they returned to their bedroom. Never again would Mitchell let Amber move around the house on her own.

3 months later…  
“I love you so much Amber. Tomorrow I will sneak you out of here and we will get married. And then I will make you mine,” Mitchell said.  
“Mmm I like the sound of that. As long as I don’t come out of it with my own set of fangs,” Amber said.  
The previous three months had been extremely happy ones for Amber. She and Mitchell had fallen deeply in love and she always enjoyed their time together. Mitchell had told her that she’d been living at the vampire house for a year and a half. They had been a couple not slave and master for six of those months. Not once had Mitchell done anything to hurt her. He had fed from her every couple of weeks always being careful not to kill her and always allowing her time to recover. He occasionally snacked from her as well. Whenever Mitchell fed it was always followed by kissing and cuddling. Amber had also been able to move around the vampire’s headquarters always with Mitchell at her side as he no longer felt it safe for her to venture out of their bedroom alone. She had learnt a lot more about what being a slave meant. Slaves were never turned into vampires and they were never permitted to handle anything sharp in case one of them took it into their head to try and stake their master. As Mitchell had drunk Amber’s blood she was bound to him, slave to master.  
“No one will know that you are my wife. And there is something more. Remember how I told you slaves are never turned into vampires?” Mitchell said.  
“Yes I do,” Amber said.

“I’m going to violate that rule. Once we are married and I’ve made you mine I’m going to turn you into one of us,” Mitchell said.  
“Is that necessary?” Amber asked.  
“It is because slaves don’t last forever. No one except me will know that you are a vampire,” Mitchell said.  
“What happens to slaves when they are no longer useful? I mean wouldn’t constant feedings eventually take a toll on the body?” Amber asked.  
“They do and when a slave is no longer useful his master feeds from him one last time leaving him dead. The body is returned to the family with a cover story as to why the person has died,” Mitchell said.  
“So you’d eventually have to kill me,” Amber said.  
“Yes but I am not going to. I would rather make you one of us,” Mitchell said.  
So she would end up armed with her own set of fangs. To her surprise the idea of being a vampire didn’t bother her even though it would have a year and a half earlier and she didn’t know why she’d initially said she hoped she didn’t end up with her own set of fangs.  
“What about the others. Won’t they be furious that you’ve violated one of your laws?” Amber asked.  
“They won’t know. We look human when we aren’t manifesting our fangs and black eyes. So how could they ever know? Besides us the only person who would ever know would be our slave and if he dared tell anyone I’d rip his throat out. He’d be sworn to secrecy on pain of death,” Mitchell said.  
“I would only want to use our slave for feeding. I wouldn’t want pleasure from anyone other than you,” Amber said.  
“Agreed,” Mitchell said.

So the next morning, Mitchell undid the chain that shackled Amber to his bed and they left his room. Amber knew her way around the huge house the vampire coven shared but let Mitchell lead her to a little used entrance. They slipped out the door and for the first time in eighteen months Amber breathed outside air. It didn’t take long to find a registry office or for the registrar to perform the civil ceremony that made them man and wife. Mitchell gave her one of his rings to mark their union and then they were hurrying back to the vampire house. From the outside it looked like an ordinary hotel and even had a name.  
“We keep the name so that no one knows that this is actually a vampire house,” Mitchell said.  
“Was it once a hotel?” Amber asked.  
“Yes it was,” Mitchell said.  
They slipped back inside and soon Amber was back in their room and no one seemed to be any the wiser.  
“I will need to chain you to the bed again my beautiful wife. We need to keep up appearances,” Mitchell said.  
“How are you going to explain needing a new slave? You won’t be giving them my body to return to my family,” Amber said.  
“I don’t know,” Mitchell admitted.

“Maybe you shouldn’t turn me. Not if it would get us both into trouble,” Amber said.  
“But I want to,” Mitchell said.  
“I promise they won’t find out. I’ll find a way to explain needing a new slave,” Mitchell said.  
“Do all of the vamps here have slaves?” Amber asked.  
“No only the higher ranked ones. The lower ranked vampires have to go out and actually kill victims in order to feed. It’s good for them as they learn how to kill and cover their tracks. Our slaves are more for practicing and learning how to control ourselves when we feed. And for us who have slaves it allows us to feed without killing,” Mitchell said.  
“I’ve encountered other slaves when we’ve moved around the house. Some don’t appear to be treated very well at all,” Amber said.  
“Some beat their slaves and don’t feed them very well. I’ve always been kind to my slaves in that respect,” Mitchell said.  
“So if you don’t turn slaves into vampires how do you grow your ranks?” Amber asked.  
“We recruit people, that is, we choose people to become vampires and turn them,” Mitchell said.  
“So slaves are generally not suitable to become vamps for one reason or another,” Amber said.  
“That’s right. I think you’ll make a beautiful vampire though,” Mitchell said.  
He smiled at Amber and then told her he had some business to attend to. She was used to him being gone during the day.  
“I’ll see you tonight my love,” Amber said.  
Mitchell kissed her and then was gone.

That night he returns and as soon as he is in their room he takes her into his arms kissing her.  
“Now to make your mine,” he says.  
“Yes oh yes please make love to me,” Amber says.  
She grinds her body against his, feeling his muscles rippling, desperate for him to take her and make her his.  
“Make love to me Mitchell. Make me yours,” Amber said.  


45 minutes later they are lying in a tangle of sweaty bodies and sheets. Mitchell’s love making had been slow and gentle and Amber had experienced pleasure she’d never known before. At one point Mitchell had looked at her and his eyes had for a second turned black. And then Amber understood that Mitchell could never let himself completely go in case he accidentally lost control and killed her. He had however fed from her at the same time as he had made love to her.  
“You are mine now my love. Just one more thing remains,” Mitchell said.  
“How do you turn me?” Amber asked.  
“I will feed from you to the point of death and then you will drink my blood. That will begin the turning process,” Mitchell said.  
“Make me yours forever,” Amber said.  
Mitchell smiled and then his eyes turned black and his fangs descended from his gums. She felt his fangs scrape against her neck and then the searing pain of him biting her. This time when she reached the point of unconsciousness he kept drinking. Then suddenly he had withdrawn his fangs from her neck and had bitten himself drawing blood. He thrust his arm to her mouth.  
“Drink my love. Drink and become one of us. Become mine,” Mitchell said.  
Amber drank. She fell back against the bed unconscious and Mitchell made sure she was covered by the sheets. There was nothing left to do but wait until Amber woke up again.

When Amber awoke again her eyes snapped open and they were jet black. She smiled at Mitchell her fangs appearing, sharp and glistening but also looked troubled.  
“What the heck were those men with sticks and ropes? I was so frightened,” Amber said.  
“It’s ok my love they can’t hurt you. They wanted to take you to purgatory but my blood bought you back. Now you are truly mine,” Mitchell said.  
He captured her mouth with his and they kissed deeply. Mitchell’s arm was still bleeding and suddenly Amber bit him sinking her fangs into his arm. He let out a hiss as the pain of being bitten hit him then watched her drink.  
“I will select a new slave tonight. And then we will feed my love,” Mitchell said.  
Amber withdrew her fangs from his arm and smirked. I look forward to it for I am hungry,” she said.  
“We shall rest for now,” Mitchell said.  
“And what of this? Do I still need it” Amber asked lifting her leg and making the chain connecting her to the bed clank.  
“Not for much longer. Our new slave will need it when I have chosen him. Then you will be as free as I am. But you will only be able to leave this room in my company,” Mitchell said.  
“I look forward to that,” Amber said.  
She snuggled into Mitchell and the two went to sleep. 

The next morning Mitchell escorted Amber to the bath house. It is the first time she’s ever been there.  
“We will bathe with our slaves and take pleasure from them in here. No one will disturb us today,” Mitchell said.  
“You’ve never bought me here before,” Amber said.  
“That’s because I didn’t think you’d be comfortable bathing with me,” Mitchell said, “And I couldn’t trust myself not to lose control and take pleasure from you,” Mitchell said.  
He lowers his mouth to Amber’s kissing her deeply. As he does so he unbelts the robe she is wearing and opens it revealing her to him. At the same time she unbelts his robe and opens it, sliding it off his shoulders. Her robe falls to the floor at the same time and then they are climbing into the pool letting the hot water envelop their bodies. They are still kissing and Mitchell presses Amber against the side of the bath. After it they relax against the side of the pool their bodies still recovering from their love making.  
“I love you my beautiful wife,” Mitchell says.  
“And I love you my husband,” Amber said.  
Mitchell had been able to completely let himself go and he had taken her to heights she had never been to before. They had drunk from each other during their love making and it had bound them closer than ever.  
“It is common for a vamp to feed from his slave when using them for pleasure. I have to admit I did that with my previous slaves.  
“We will have to come here often,” Mitchell said.  
“You do know that after you take another slave you cannot be seen with me outside of our bedroom,” Amber said.  
“Yes I know. We shall have to choose our times to come here wisely,” Mitchell said.

Amber had discovered that Mitchell had an endless supply of energy and that his body was impervious to most forms of injury.  
“Now that you’re a vampire we can make love as often as we like as your body will not tire or become injured from repeated pleasure seeking,” Mitchell said.  
He captured Amber’s lips with his and soon round two is well under way.  
Suddenly another vampire appears and tells Mitchell he’s needed. Mitchell glares at him as he has interrupted his and Amber’s bathing.  
“I’ll be with you shortly. I need to take my slave back to our room. Then I will join you,” Mitchell says curtly after a brief discussion that included him snarling at the other vampire in exasperation.  
The other vampire disappears and Mitchell looks at Amber.  
“I am sorry that I had to refer to you as that. We had better return to our room. I can’t keep Herrick waiting he doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” Mitchell said.  
“It is ok they still think I am your slave,” Amber said.  
“You are most definitely not my slave,” Mitchell said, “Not anymore,” he added.  
They got out of the bath, dried off and dressed again in their robes then Mitchell led Amber back to their room. There they got dressed, Mitchell in his usual black outfit and Amber in her black dress.  
“I will be as quick as I can. I have no idea what Herrick wants,” Mitchell said.  
He chained Amber to the bed then leaning forward kissed her.  
“I shall tell Herrick I need a new slave. Everything will be ok my love I promise,” Mitchell said.  
He smiled and then he was walking out of their room. Amber watched him go wondering what he was going to be doing.

Mitchell returned half an hour later and to Amber’s shock he was covered in blood, his hair wild a grim expression on his face. He quickly joins Amber on the bed pulling her close and kissing her hungrily.  
“I want you. I need you. Please tell me you’ll never run away from me. I couldn’t bear to lose you. Not ever. You’re mine and I am yours, our love and our blood binds us for eternity,” Mitchell said.  
“I love you Mitchell. I would never run away. Not now, not ever,” Amber said.  
“That’s good,” Mitchell said.  
He was already divesting Amber of her clothes. 45 minutes later they lay together their bodies entangled under the sheets, covered in sweat.  
“I had to kill a slave today. He tried to run away from his master. That’s what Herrick summoned us for and that’s why I had blood on me,” Mitchell said.  
Amber had eagerly licked at the blood, cleaning Mitchell’s hair and face with her tongue.  
“I am still hungry my love,” Amber said.  
“I have already chosen a new slave. He will be here shortly,” Mitchell said.  
“Does Herrick think I’m dead,” Amber asked.  
“Yes he does. I told him that I had accidentally lost control and killed you. That does happen sometimes you know,” Mitchell said.  
“And it’s technically the truth as you did kill me in a sense. I died and came back as a vamp,” Amber said.

Their slave was bought in a few moments later a sheet wrapped around his body. Mitchell had unchained Amber from the bed and they’d put robes on in readiness for the slave’s arrival so he quickly chained their slave to their bed.  
“Do you know what we are?” Mitchell said, gripping the slave’s chin in his hand and making the slave look at them.  
The slave shook his head and Amber could see him visibly shaking. He was petrified and Amber remembered her own first meeting with Mitchell. How could she have ever been afraid of the loving caring male vampire who was now her husband and lover?  
“We are vampires,” Mitchell said.  
Just like Amber at first the slave didn’t seem to be able to process what Mitchell had said and stared at him like he was crazy. Immediately both he and Amber blinked their eyes turning jet black. Opening their mouths they let the slave see their sharp glistening fangs sliding down from their gums.  
“You are our blood slave,” Mitchell says.  
Both his and Amber’s tongues are running over their fangs in anticipation of feeding. The slave desperately scrambles away from them terror on his face.  
“No, please don’t do this. Please let me go,” the slave said.

Mitchell leaps on top of the slave and pins him to the bed his grip remorseless.  
“You don’t get to have a say in this. Oh and by the way if you want to stay alive you won’t say a word about there being two of us. If you do I will rip your throat out,” Mitchell growled threateningly, glaring at the slave and showing his fangs to indicate he means business.  
The slave cowers and indicates he will keep quiet.  
“We won’t hurt you. We just want to feed from you when we are hungry. Normally I would use you for pleasure as well but I have no interest in that as I can make love with my wife when I am in need of pleasure. She can give me more pleasure than you ever could,” Mitchell said.  
Amber smiles at that and the two kiss deeply letting the slave see their love for each other. The slave was still cowering in fear looking at them and then around the room no doubt wondering if there was any way he could escape from there.  
“Don’t bother there is no way of escaping from here. I should know as I … I was Mitchell’s slave until we fell in love and he turned me,” Amber said.  
“You were a slave? How did he treat you?” the slave asked, suddenly finding his voice.  
“Mitchell treated me kindly. He had no desire to hurt me or see me treated like the other slaves are treated,” Amber said.  
“I couldn’t allow her to be used as a human toy. I had to save her from a life like that. I will admit that I fed from her until I turned her but that she consented to it. I did not do anything unless she consented. We were married yesterday morning and last night we made love for the first time. Amber has been here for three months. Not once did I take her for pleasure as she wouldn’t consent to it.

“There is a strict rule here. Slaves are not turned into vampires. It would not be befitting of their status. Mitchell broke that rule when he turned me. That is why you cannot ever tell anyone that I am still here with him. The other vampires think I am dead,” Amber said.  
“I won’t say a word. Your husband said he’d kill me if I let anything slip,” the slave said.  
“Good,” Amber said.  
She looked the slave over and could see he was nicely toned. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.  
“What is your name slave?” Amber asked.  
“Tyler,” the slave answered.  
“I am Amber Mitchell and this is my husband John Mitchell. He goes by Mitchell,” Amber tells him.  
“Well Tyler this is your home now,” Mitchell says.  
“And I am hungry,” Amber says, licking her fangs again.  
Tyler cowers back from her as Amber reaches for him. Mitchell glares at him baring his fangs and he stops moving.  
“I will try not to hurt you. But this will hurt a bit,” Amber says, her fangs brushing his neck as she tips his head back. 

Amber wastes no time in sinking her fangs into his neck and feeding enjoying the taste of Tyler’s blood running down her throat. Mitchell had told her how to control how much she drank. When she felt Tyler growing very weak she stopped feeding. Tyler curled up on the bed exhausted and Mitchell carefully covered him with a sheet.  
“He needs some shorts at least. I have no desire to see him naked. You’re the only man I want to see naked,” Amber said, running a trail of kisses along Mitchell’s jaw.  
“I will get him some,” Mitchell promised.  
“Where will he sleep? We share your bed there is no room for him,” Amber said.  
“He can sleep on the floor,” Mitchell said.  
They both knew that Tyler would be too scared to object to them making love in front of him. While Tyler slept Mitchell and Amber talked quietly.  
“Remember I told you that normally slaves are kept naked when in their master’s room since they are used for pleasure as well as feeding,” Mitchell said.  
“Yes but you allowed me to wear this dress,” Amber said.  
“Because I didn’t want to treat you like that,” Mitchell said.  
Once Tyler wakes up Amber and Mitchell spend some time getting to know him and he them. Then Mitchell goes to get him some shorts and underwear. When he returns Tyler dresses in the clothing he has brought him. 

The next few months are bliss for Amber. Her nights are spent making love with Mitchell sometimes in their bed and sometimes in the bath house. They feed when they need to from Tyler who only leaves their room with Mitchell. During the day Amber is left alone in their room with Tyler while Mitchell attends to various business. One day there is a knock at the door and then Herrick walks in looking for Mitchell.  
“Where’s Mitchell?” Herrick asks Tyler.  
“I don’t know. He never tells me where he’s going,” Tyler answers.  
Suddenly Herrick realises that Amber is there as well and he does a double take.  
“What is this? I was told you were dead,” Herrick growls.  
He strides over to her and grips her chin in his hand looking her up and down then shoves her away.  
“I am dead,” Amber snarls, baring her fangs at him.  
Herrick does another double take then grabs her arm.  
“You’re coming with me. I’m calling a meeting that every vampire in this house must attend and you will be punished then killed,” Herrick said.  
“No…” Amber said.

Herrick marched out of the room pulling Amber along with him. As they went past bedrooms Seth suddenly appeared.  
“Tell everyone to meet in the meeting hall. And I mean everyone,” Herrick said.  
Seth smirks seeing Amber struggling against Herrick.  
“I thought she was dead. Mitchell has a new slave hasn’t he? Where did you find her?” Seth asked.  
“I found her in Mitchell’s bedroom. Something funny is going on here as she’s a vampire like us now,” Herrick said.  
“I think Mitchell’s been breaking our laws. And it’s not the first time. I know for a fact he is in love with her,” Seth said.  
“He’s what?” Herrick asked.  
“Mitchell is in love with this slave,” Seth said.  
Amber noted the triumph in his eyes and hissed at him angrily. Herrick pulled her away as he started walking again. When they reached the big hall where meetings were held some of the vampires were already there. Herrick pulled Amber close then suddenly tore her clothes off leaving her naked and exposed to all the vampires in the room. She could see the males including Seth who had arrived leering at her and some were also licking their fangs.  
“You will be naked as your punishment,” Herrick said.

Slowly the hall filled up and Amber kept looking for Mitchell wondering where he was. He finally arrived, being one of the last to arrive and Amber could see he had no idea what the meeting was about. His face contorted with rage when he spotted Amber standing there naked trying to cover up with Herrick next to her. He pushed his way to the front of the room snarling at anyone who got in his way, his eyes black and his fangs glinting.  
“What are you doing with my slave?” Mitchell demanded.  
“Your slave? I thought that that male you chose was your slave now and that this... filthy slave had died.  
“I did die,” Amber snarled baring her fangs for everyone to see.  
Some of the vampires gasped quite audibly shocked to see that Amber was armed with her own set of fangs.  
“I would suggest you take your hands off my slave Herrick,” Mitchell said in a dangerous tone.  
“Perhaps you can explain why number one she is still clearly alive and number two how she came to be armed with her own set of fangs. If I recall rightly it is forbidden for a slave to become a vampire yet she seems to have become one,” Herrick said.  
“I don’t have to explain myself to everyone,” Mitchell snapped.  
“Are you refusing to answer me?” Herrick asked.  
“I am refusing to comment,” Mitchell said.

“I can tell you why he won’t tell us what you want to know. He loves her. Mitchell’s in love with this filthy slave. It’s obvious isn’t it,” Seth suddenly spoke up.  
Mitchell strode over to him and backhanded him across the face.  
“Anyone else have anything to say?” Mitchell asked  
No one spoke as they were too scared of Mitchell to say anything. Mitchell returned to the front and crossed his arms, glaring at Herrick.  
“Are you going to let my slave go? Or do I have to make you. I’m not afraid of you Herrick,” Mitchell said.  
“This slave must die. A slave cannot be a vampire,” Herrick said.  
“No I won’t let you kill her,” Mitchell said.  
“Have you forgotten who is in charge here? It isn’t you Mitchell. You don’t call the shots. If I say this slave is to die then she is to die,” Herrick said.  
“Maybe it’s time for a change. Maybe someone else should be in charge of this coven,” Mitchell said.  
“Are you challenging me for leadership of this coven?” Herrick asked.  
“Yes,” Mitchell declared facing him down.

Herrick laughed.  
“You’re a fool John Mitchell,” he said, “I will kill this filthy slave then I will kill YOU,” Herrick snarled.  
He pulled a stake out of his pocket and raised his arm to stake Amber. Mitchell lunged forward and caught his arm wrenching the stake out of his hand.  
“I said no. You will not kill my slave. If anyone is to kill her it should be me. I am her master after all,” Mitchell said.  
“Maybe you’re not such a fool after all,” Herrick said.  
“Kill her and I will forget that you challenged me for leadership of the coven,” Herrick said.  
Mitchell turned to Amber and raised his arm the stake firmly clenched in his hand. She looked confused. Surely Mitchell wasn’t going to kill her? He loved her and she was his wife. She looked at Mitchell and he winked and suddenly Amber knew it was going to be ok. At the same time he turned and plunged the stake as hard as he could into Herrick’s heart. A shocked look crossed Herrick’s face as he looked down at the stake protruding from his chest.  
“Now who is the fool William Herrick?” Mitchell asked.  
Herrick dissolved into smoke his clothes and the stake falling to the floor. Picking up the stake he turned to face the rest of the vampires and glared at them baring his fangs daring any of them to speak up to challenge his right to lead the coven.  
“I am in charge now. Herrick was a fool,” Mitchell said.

“I won’t bow to you,” Seth snarled.  
Mitchell’s face turned thunderous and grasping the stake he strode over to where Seth was standing.  
“What did you say you prick?” Mitchell asked, face to face with Seth.  
“I said I will not bow to you. Not now, not ever,” Seth said not backing down one inch.  
Mitchell slammed the stake into Seth’s heart and watched remorselessly as Seth turned into smoke. He had expected Seth to challenge his authority and had been prepared to kill him. There was also the matter of the fact that Seth had told Herrick that he had fallen in love with Amber.  
“Anyone else want to challenge me?” Mitchell snarled, glaring at the other vampires.  
They all quickly shook their heads and Mitchell smirked.  
“I thought so,” he said.  
Going back to the front he spoke again.  
“Amber is my wife and my lover. Yes I did break our laws by recruiting her but I did it because I love her. And yes I know that too is a breach of our laws. But I think as I am now in charge we can let those breaches go. Mitchell smiled and extended his hand to Amber who grasped it.  
“Can someone get me some clothes for Amber to put on? Quickly,” Mitchell asked.  
He had drawn Amber close letting her cuddle into him which hid her most intimate parts from view. One of the vampires hurried to do as he said and came back a few moments later with some clothes for Amber to put on. Gratefully Amber got dressed in the black skinny jeans and black long sleeved top that had been bought to her along with some underwear.

Everyone I give to you Mrs Amber Mitchell,” Mitchell said.

The rest of the vampires nodded and bowed respectfully. Then one of them cleared his throat.  
“Long live the King and Queen,” he called out.  
The rest of the vampires took up the chant and soon the room was filled with their chants. The chanting seemed to go on and on until Mitchell raised his hand for quiet.  
“This calls for a celebration,” Mitchell said.  
The vampire’s celebration would go on long into the night. By the time Amber and Mitchell got back to their room Tyler was asleep in the bed. He had been left chained to the bed and locked in their room with a meal provided. Mitchell moved Tyler to the floor without waking him so the two vampires could go to bed.  
“I want you so bad Amber. I need some pleasure after what happened today,” Mitchell said.  
“And I want you too. You were so hot in there when you killed Herrick and Seth. You’re so sexy when you’re being a bad boy,” Amber said.  
The next morning Amber woke still in Mitchell’s arms and smiled. It was the first day of her new life as the wife and lover of the leader of the vampire coven. No more did she have to live in fear of someone finding out what Mitchell had done.  
The End.


End file.
